Supernatural Mystery!
by ThatCrazyChick179
Summary: Nina's come back for her third term! But, now she carries a dangerous secret. And it could kill everyone she loves. She now brings danger everywhere she goes, and it could mean trouble for everyone. How will they survive? They will break, how and when is the question. Watch as this new term unfolds, to be the most dramatic and dangerous one yet. Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, Moy, Jara!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Anubis world, how are you today? I had this idea for a new story, and I wanted to post it, so here I am! I hope you like the story, and here's the summary!**

**Here, Nina comes back for the third term, but this term is gonna be even deadlier than the rest. Nina got into a little trouble in the states, costing her a normal life. The secret's dangerous, and as much as she wants to keep everyone out of her new life, word gets around fast when strange things start happening. How did she get the secret in the first place? Everyone's connected, but how? **

**This is a whole new danger, and Nina will need her friends to just get through the year. Will she just tell Amber and Fabian, or Sibuna? Will she tell the whole house, or no one? How are they gonna survive? You'll have to read to find out.**

**Couples are: Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, Jara, and Moy. There will be drama, with tiny showings of Keddie, Willome, Mamber, Mickra, and Jabian. But only in like, one chappie. Ok, the story starts...NOW! :)**

**Nina's POV**

Man, have I missed Anubis house! I know I have friends in America, but my new life in England is amazing. I can't wait to see everyone! Well, Joy and I are still on rocky ground, but if she wants to make up, then I'm ok with that. Let's just hope she won't try to take Fabian again.

I wonder if anyone new will show up this year? It's fun to make new friends, but I hope it's not this one girl. Let's just say, she hates my guts! Don't ask why, you may find out later. Key word, MAY. It's a secret. No one can know, or that person's in big trouble.

Other than that, I can't wait to see everyone! Especially Fabian. I probably missed him the most. Wait, I DEFENITELY missed him the most. I think I might be in love with him, honestly! I just hope he loves me back. Because...well...I don't wanna say.

"Miss Martin?" I recognized that voice. I turned around and saw the cab driver that drove me to Anubis house both years. "Hello! How are you?" I ask him. "I'm doing well, Miss Martin. You ready to go back to Anubis house?" I nodded eagerly. He laughed. "Well, come on Miss, we don't want you to be late!" I stuck my bag in the trunk, got in the back of the cab, and waited to see my second home.

**No POV**

In the house, everyone was laughing and talking. And by everyone, only Jerome, Alfie, and Patricia is what everyone means. "So Patricia, you excited for a new term? Hopefully with no life threatening mystery this year?" Alfie asked the goth pixie. "Oh yes. I'm tired of Victor always on our backs! That's not a good situation, or a good picture!" Alfie and Jerome laughed, while Patricia shuddered.

"Hey, anyone home?" An English accent asked. Jerome's ears perked up. "Mara!" Jerome yelled. He ran into the hallway to see his girlfriend. When Mara saw Jerome, her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "Jerome!" Jerry then ran up and spun Mara around, and kissed her forehead. Mara blushed like a tomato, making Patricia tease her.

"Aw Jerome! You turned your girlfriend into a vegetable!" Patricia laughed. Mara glared at Patricia, while Jerome smirked, knowing he could make Mara blush a deep shade of red. Another slam was then heard, and everyone saw our favorite blonde fashionista and our resident geek.

"Amber!" Alfie yelled when he saw his blonde girlfriend. She looked at Alfie, and smiled. "Hey boo!" Amber ran up and hugged him, and he immediately hugged her back. Mara 'Aaawwwed,' Jerome fake puked, Patricia smirked, and Fabian smiled, probably thinking of Nina.

"So Fabian. You and Nina still going strong?" Patricia asked. Fabian nodded, still smiling. "Yeah, it's going great." Jerome laughed. "Isn't that what you said last term? Look at how well that turned out." Mara, Patricia, and Amber glared at Jerome. "Hey! Shut up Jerome!" Amber yelled. Fabian just laughed at Jerome's attempt to make him nervous. "We're stronger now. We're not gonna have a repeat of last term." Amber 'Aawwed,' and Jerome grimaced.

"Hello! Anyone here?" Everyone turned to see...Joy, and...Mick! "Mick, what are you doing here?" Mara and Amber asked at the same time. They looked unhappy, and Jerome and Alfie looked murderous. Mick was just smiling. "My dad let me come back if I didn't like the sports academy, he said I could come back! And I wanted to come back, so here I am!" Mick smiled at Mara and Amber, they looked away uneasily.

"Um, they both have girlfriends, so back off!" Alfie shot at Mick. Amber took Alfie's hand, and Mara took Jerome's, showing Mick they're taken. Mick just rolled his eyes and went to his room. Patricia laughed, and everyone looked at her. "What? You guys knocked Mick off his high horse, that's awesome!" Everyone started laughing at that.

"Wow, did I miss something funny?" Everyone turned to see our favorite American...Eddie, the Osirion. Patricia walked up to him and he just looked at her. "Hi Weasel." She said shyly, very un-Patricia like. "Hey Yacker." Eddie just smiled at Patricia. **(In this fic, they stay together! No exceptions.) **"Oh, just kiss already!" Joy shouted at the not cliché couple. They just looked at Joy, but when Patricia turned around, Eddie quickly pecked her on the lips. He smiled cheekily, and Patricia death-glared him, but she had a tiny smile playing on her lips.

"Aw, make sure Amber doesn't have a camera!" Once AGAIN, everyone turned around to see...our other favorite American, Nina Martin! "NINA!" Alfie, Patricia, Amber, and Fabian shouted. They all ran in for a group hug, and Nina gladly accepted. When they all pulled away, Nina and Fabian had their own solo hug. "Aaawww! Fabina moment!" Amber squealed. She almost got her camera out, but they ended the hug before she could, making her pout, and making everyone else laugh.

"Ahh lovelies, so good to see you again!" Everyone turned to see the best housemother in the world, Trudy. "TRUDY!" Everyone screamed. Well, not everyone. Alfie screamed "COOKIES!" And ran for the living room. "Are you staying for good now, Trudy?" Amber asked. "Oh yes, dearie. I'm here to stay!" Trudy smiled, while Sibuna sighed in relief. No more creepy housemothers for them!

The door creaked open one last time, and everyone turned around to see who it was. One was a girl who had dirty blonde curly hair, down to the middle of her back, and bright blue eyes. The other girl had big, brown, curly/frizzy hair, half up in a ponytail, with tan skin and black eyes. Trudy saw the girl with blue eyes and sighed. "Willow, how many times do I keep telling you! You live in the Isis house, not Anubis house!" 'Willow' just sighed. "But I wished I lived here! This place has all the cool people!" Trudy shook her head and ushered the girl out the door. Everyone looked at her strangely.

"And who are you?" Mara asked the girl with really curly hair. "I'm KT, I'm new here!" When Nina turned around, she stiffened. "Well, you must feel right at home already!" Patricia exclaimed. KT looked at the goth pixie, and she explained. "We get more Americans with every term. We now have another, so you have TWO people from your country to show you the ropes! How about we just let all Americans in!" Patricia exclaimed. Everyone laughed, but when KT saw Nina, she stopped laughing, her face hardened. Nina gulped, sensing the tension.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Be right back!" Nina said, nervously smiling. She kissed Fabian's cheek, and ran upstairs, KT's glare on her the whole time.

**Nina's POV (AGAIN! :) )**

Oh no, oh crap, oh shoot, oh this is horrible! Out of all the new people to come here, it had to be her?! She's the person that hates my guts! Well, over in the states, I got into a bit of a...situation. And it's cost me, basically everything! There are certain people who HATE what I am now. And KT is one of those people. I should probably tell you why she hates me.

KT's a vampire hunter.

My name's Nina Martin, and I'm a vampire.

**Well, how did I do? Did I absolutely suck, did I do a good job, or did I do a fantastic job? Tell me in the reviews, and I'll post another chappe soon! PEACE!**

**Eddie: WAIT!**

**Me: What?**

**Fabian: You're forgetting the disclaimer.**

**Me: I am?**

**Nina: Yeah, you are!**

**Patricia: Think you should remember that, genius?**

**Me: Mouthy, are we? Joy, can you say it?**

**Joy: Fine! ThatCrazyChick196 doesn't own us, or HoA! If she did, Peddie would still be together in the actual show.**

**Me: True that! And REVIEW! Every review I get is a can of Dr. Pepper, sweet fizzy goodness! And that makes me want to post faster. So review please! :)**


	2. Alliance, No Way

**Hello all my Anubis readers! How are you people? Guess what I have? I bright, shiny, brand new...CHAPTER! Just for you people! Hope ya like it! And to all you Peddie fans, we must not give up! Peddie needs to happen! Keep writing Peddie fanfics, and hopefully they get back together! Now, here's the chappie! :)**

**No POV**

Nina was standing over the sink, still breathing heavily. She couldn't believe that KT was here, since she wanted to kill her. It was quiet for a few minutes, when suddenly someone knocked on the restroom door. Nina jumped, breathing heavily, but opened the door nevertheless. When Nina opened the door, she gasped, because KT was on the other side.

"Listen you leech, we need to talk." KT stated harshly. As she barged in, Nina was frozen for a minute, then regained her composure, with some attitude. "Ok, how nice of you to barge right in, when I could've been going to the bathroom!" KT rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What are you doing here? Are these guys your new victims?" Nina gasped, shocked again. "Well, since you don't know, I've been here for two terms before I changed, I've made a life here, and I love it! So I'm not gonna have you mess it up for me, just because you want me dead!" Nina shouted.

Now it was KT's turn to looked shocked. Nina took a deep breath, while KT recovered. "Ok, if we're going to make this work, then we need to act like we don't hate each other's guts. Because we don't want anyone else in this world, ok?" KT sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. So...not-really-a-truce-just-in-front-of-our-housemates?" KT asked, and Nina nodded. They then both walked out of the bathroom and downstairs, back to the welcome party.

Nina sat next to Fabian, while KT sat in the armchair. "Hey, you ok Nines?" Fabian whispered in his girlfriend's ear. Nina leaned her head on Fabian's shoulder, and sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just glad to be back." Fabian then proceeded to kiss her hair, making Nina smile from ear to ear.

"So Nina, how was your summer?" Amber asked. Nina stiffened a little, but recovered easily. "Oh, I had a great time! My Gran is doing better, and at some point, Fabian came to visit." The girls 'Ooohhhed' while the boys rolled their eyes. Nina saw Eddie's eyes roll, though, and decided to call him out on it.

"I wouldn't roll your eyes, Eddie. I heard Patricia visited you in America as well!" Eddie blushed, while Patricia giggled at Eddie's face. "Nice call out, Nina!" Patricia congratulated her fellow Sibuna member. Nina smiled, while everyone was laughing.

Just then, the caretaker came in. Everyone suddenly shut their mouths, knowing Victor was about to give a speech. "Hello, and welcome back to Anubis House." Even though he said welcome, Sibuna knew he didn't want them here. "As you can see, we have a new student here. Her name is KT, and you shall treat her exact OPPOSITE the way you treated Nina. Understood?" Everyone nodded.

"Oh, and she will be rooming with Nina and Amber." Nina gasped, while KT went rigid. Everyone saw the reactions, even Victor. "Is there a problem, miss Martin?" Nina looked up, then shook her head. "No, no problem at all!" Nina exclaimed cheerily, giving the best fake smile she had. KT nodded, smiling as well.

"Very well then. KT, go unpack. The rest of you, you know the rules." Victor all glowered at them, and stalked out of the room. KT looked confused, and all the housemates knew the question. "Before you ask, yes, he's always like this." Patricia answered the unspoken question. KT nodded, unsurely. "Well, other than that, welcome to Anubis House!" Eddie exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

"Ok, I'm gonna go get unpacked. Wanna help me?" Mara asked Amber, who nodded. They both ran up the stairs, Amber wanting to see Mara's new clothes. "Hey Nina, you wanna go for a walk around the school?" Fabian asked, with Nina nodding her head eagerly. The held hands as they walked out of the door, KT glaring a hole in the back of Nina's head.

"Well, I'm gonna go unpack, then check for zombies!" Alfie yelled as he ran to his room, with Jerome following, laughing the entire way. And when it was completely silent, someone's stomach grumbled like thunder. Everyone stared at Eddie, who shrugged. "Yeah, I'm a dude, I get hungry. Deal with it." He got up and made a mad dash for the kitchen. Patricia made a gagging sound, which made KT and Joy stifle a giggle.

"Are you making one of those boy sandwiches?" Patricia asked her boyfriend in a disgusted, yet teasing tone. Eddie stuck his tongue at her, which meant yes, yes I am. KT looked confused. "Um, what's a boy sandwich?" "It's the AWESOMEST SANDWICH EVER!" Eddie yelled from the kitchen.

Patricia rolled her eyes. "One it is NOT EDDIE! And two, it's a hoagie." KT then made a disgusted face, and Patricia laughed. "HAH! She thinks it's disgusting with us, take that Eddie!" Eddie rolled his eyes, then continued making his boy sandwich. Joy, Patricia, and KT made small talk, but KT was thinking while she socialized.

**KT's POV**

Hmmm...they could be allies in this supernatural war. Joy is bitter that Nina **'stole' **Fabian from her. She'll be an easy fighter. Now, Patricia may be a bit harder, mostly because she's pretty close with Nina. But I might be able to change her mind...how, is the question.

I will kill Nina Martin. I've trained my whole life to kill vampires, and just because she has a so called life here isn't gonna change that.

**OH SNAP! KT's lost her mind! Don't worry, to all you KT fans, she'll be good...at some point. Not sure when yet, but she will be. And have you guys seen the promo for this week's episodes?! Apparently, Eddie has feelings for KT. *Gagging sound is heard, which is me gagging in the corner* Hopefully Keddie never happens! Peddie NEEDS to stay alive! Ok, with my little rant out of the way, I'll say the disclaimer.**

**I don't own HOA! If I did, Peddie wouldn't have broken up in the first place!**

**Ideas and constructive criticism is accepted! But NO FLAMES, WHATSOEVER!**

**Ok, I'm done. PEACE! :)**


End file.
